Sleeping By Myself
"Sleeping By Myself" is a song by Eddie Vedder that first appeared as second song on his solo album, Ukulele Songs. From the album, the song became one of the favorites from the album among the fans, and in 2013 was played with another version, with the whole Pearl Jam for their tenth album, Lightning Bolt. Analysis Quite a simple and light song, Sleeping By Myself is the lamentation of someone in face of the deception and betrayal in a relationship and the consequences of leaving it. Admitting that within the mind there was suspicion of this treason, the protagonist regrets not knowing there was someone else. Now that nothing else matters, there's nothing to believe, and the main character decides to leave the partner, lamenting that will be sleeping alone that night. There was nowhere to go, nor another person, implying how much this protagonist has invested on this relationship. Relatively numb, the wounds doesn't show at the time, probaly later, and the only feeling is the pain that was left from the deception. This pain is so deep that there is the impression of being someone sad and lonely forever, marked forever in life, and waiting for a sign, the protagonist wonders if this wait is in vain. Now in a more realistic situation, the main character sings that believe in both love and disaster, and sometimes one is the birth of another, being the same, and if what's left of this person want to survive, now it is time for freedom, so the option is to sleep by himself/herself that night. Versions Ukulele Songs Following the main theme of the album, this song was the second one of the album, solely sung by Eddie with his ukulele. The album was released in May 31, 2011 and a video of the development of the instrument was used in the official music video. In the end, Eddie appears and takes the ukulele, and goes playing while walking away. Lightning Bolt About two years later, Pearl Jam added to their new album setlist a version of this song. Now with an intro with guitar and drums, Eddie sings the same lyrics, also with backing vocals and a short part of himself playing the ukulele. The song is the tenth one of the album. Music & Lyrics I should have known there was someone else Down below I always kept it to myself Now I believe in nothing Not today as I move myself out of your sight I'll be sleeping by myself tonight I could never go to no one else The hurt don't show but who knows, time will tell I believe in nothing But the pain that I can't see this turning out right Oh I'll be sleeping by myself tonight Forever be sad and lonely Forever never be the same Well I close my eyes and wait for a sign Am I just waiting in vain? Wooah I believe in love and disaster Sometimes the two are just the same I'm beginning to see what's left of me Is gonna have to be free to survive And I'll be sleeping by myself I'll be sleeping by myself I'll be sleeping by myself tonight Category:Songs Category:Lightning Bolt